


“Hey Tony”

by RiotFalling



Series: StarkBucks Bingo 2020 [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Steve as the very sick of this best friend, petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiotFalling/pseuds/RiotFalling
Summary: Steve points out that Bucky never calls Tony by his actual name. Bucky doesn’t believe him, until he does.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: StarkBucks Bingo 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738372
Comments: 42
Kudos: 518
Collections: StarkBucksBingo2020, Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV





	“Hey Tony”

**Author's Note:**

> Two fic in one day?! See what happened was. Stella sent me [This Post,](https://crownofstardustandbone.tumblr.com/post/633958198192308224/biglawbear-ampervadasz-unmute) and after I finished laughing until I cried she said “Bucky and Tony tho.” And then my friends begged. And here we are I have no regrets.
> 
> Title: “Hey Tony”  
> Collaborator: Riot  
> SBB Square Filled: B1, AU: High School/College  
> TSB (card 4052) Square Filled: R4, All’s Well That Ends Well  
> Ship/Main Pairing: WinterIron  
> Rating: T  
> Major Tags/Warnings: vague non-powered college AU, Steve as the very sick of this best friend.  
> Summary: Steve points out that Bucky never calls Tony by his actual name. Bucky doesn’t believe him, until he does.  
> Word Count: 811

"You're full of shit," Bucky declares.

Steve narrows his eyes, clearly unimpressed. "Have you seriously not noticed?"

"That you're delusional and creepily obsessed with my love life?" Bucky asks, narrowing his own eyes right back, "Because I'm definitely noticing _now."_

"You literally have not called him by name since you started dating," Steve insists, setting his pencil down because apparently this is more important than studying.

"What, are you _stalkin' me?_ How could you possibly know that?"

"I have my sources," Steve replies with a sniff, like Bucky doesn't _know_ that means Natasha.

"Well you and your sources are _wrong,"_ Bucky grumbles, and pointedly turns his attention back to the textbook spread out on the coffee table in front of them.

Because sure, maybe he's gone a _little_ overboard with the petnames since he started dating Tony, but he's sure it's not _that_ bad. He just... likes the way Tony always gets that pleased little curl to his smile, the way his eyes shine and the lightest flush rises in his cheeks.

"Prove it," Steve challenges, and then raises his voice to be heard over Bucky's loud sigh as he insists "Just call him his _actual name_ and see what happens."

"If I do, can we _please_ go back to studying?" Bucky whines, because he wants to be _done_ with this already.

Steve's nose winkles, but he says "Fine. Be prepared to be proven embarrassingly wrong."

Bucky sighs and rolls his eyes, but leans back on the couch so he can see into the kitchen where Tony is set up at the table because _'I can't watch the two of you do math, I love you Buckaroo but it causes me actual physical pain.’_ Sure, Steve had asked why Tony was even _in_ their apartment to study then, but Bucky had just glared at him until he let it go.

There is no room for Steve and his pesky logic here, and the _last_ thing Bucky wants is for Tony to go back to his own dorm.

Bucky gets maybe a little distracted just watching Tony frown at his own book as he blindly shoves potato chips into his mouth, because it's _adorable,_ and when Steve elbows him he huffs and calls out "Hey Tony, can you bring me a drink next time you get up?"

Tony's head snaps up before Bucky is even halfway through the sentence, his eyes wide and panicked and his mouth full of chips as he demands "What'd you just call me?"

"Tony," Bucky repeats slowly, and does his best to ignore the fact that he can feel Steve already shaking with laughter beside him.

 _"Why?"_ Tony asks plaintively, apparently completely forgetting about his mouthful of food in favor of fixing Bucky with a distressed look that is somehow both heartbreaking and kind of _hilarious._ "Am I in trouble?" He asks when Bucky doesn't respond, and then his eyes widen a litte "What is today?!"

Bucky feels a fond smile growing on his face as Tony glances around the small kitchen, as if expecting to find a conveniently located calendar, and then frantically grabs for his phone to check the date.

"Baby," Bucky says, or _tries_ to say, but the word gets caught in his chest along with a laugh and Tony whips his head up to stare at him again.

"Why did you call me _Tony?"_ He asks again, a definite whine in his voice now, "What is it, what did I forget?!"

Bucky tries to respond, he really does, but all that comes out is a barely repressed laugh and when he glances over Steve has his bright red face buried in his hands and his entire body is shaking with his efforts not to crack up.

 _"Speak to me!"_ Tony wails from the kitchen, probably spewing crumbs everywhere because he _still_ has a mouthful of food, but it's the wet shine to his eyes that has Bucky shoving himself up off the couch.

He quickly crosses the tiny apartment and leans down to wrap his arms around Tony, burying his face in Tony's messy hair. "I'm sorry sugar," he coos over Tony's continued confused noises,"It didn't mean anything, I swear doll face. I just... didn't realize I never call you that."

 _"I told you!"_ Steve crows from the next room.

"Shut up Steve," Bucky calls back, arms still wrapped tight around Tony even though it means he has to awkwardly hunch down over the kitchen chair, "this isn't about you anymore!"

"Yeah stuff it Steven, no one is talking to you!" Tony shouts back, clinging just as tightly to Bucky's arm over his chest and at least it sounds like he's finally swallowed all his chips.

Steve gets up and stomps off to his room, muttering something that sounds a lot like a threat to tell this story at their inevitable wedding.


End file.
